


toxic

by moonshima (gomenruii)



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Addiction, Car Sex, Choking, Cigarettes, Drug Addiction, F/M, Fights, Haikyuu Month, Haikyuu Week, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Sex, Inarizaki, Late Night Conversations, Late Night Writing, Late at Night, Roughness, Skateboarding, Smoking, Toxic Relationships, Unhealthy Relationships, im so sorry, why are all the tags boring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:28:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29467266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gomenruii/pseuds/moonshima
Summary: having a toxic relationship with Suna Rintarou.
Relationships: Suna Rintarou/Reader
Kudos: 15





	toxic

**Author's Note:**

> hi, i made this hella quick and i was inspired by some headcannons on tiktok.  
> enjoy.

Dizzy, emotional and exhausted. Yeah that's how you feel. Everytime you hang out with Suna, it always ends like this. From genuinely having fun with him, to you screaming at his face, and him shutting you up with sex. _That's the cycle, the toxic cycle of having a relationship with Suna Rintarou._

Suna's right hand was gripped on to the wheels as his left crept up to your thighs. You noticed it and slapped it away.

"Fuck off, Suna" you spat. Still clearly pissed at him.

Suna didn't react, he just put both of his hands on the wheels and gripped it thightly.

"You know, I don't know why the fuck you keep doing this. You always said you loved me and you cared for me but for a simple fucking problem you won't even listen" You shouted a bit. Annoyed that his mouth haven't open since both of you got into his car.

"Is this all a fucking bullshit to you, Suna? Call me late at night when you don't have a party to attend or your stoner friends not around and fuck me up in every single way. Is this what you mean by wanting to have a relationship with me?" You shouted louder, hoping he would react or even let out a word. Just a word, so you don't feel like you're fucking talking to a wall.

"Oh good, I'm talking to a wall now."

"who said I wasn't listening" Suna responded with a low tone. His expression was still the same, cold and didn't even bother to look at you.

"Oh really, if you were listening to me, this shit wouldn't happen again," you fully examine his face now. His eyes were still on the road, he didn't have any expressions what so ever. The moonlight was shining his face which made him look way colder than he is as his eyes glow under it.

You yelled groan out in frustration as your hands ruffled your own hair, "I'm fucking done with you, Suna. I'm fucking done, I had enough of this bullshit."

Suna smirked as a reaction. His grip to the steering wheels became tighter and his leg pushing down hardly on the pedal. The car went faster and faster till it reached into a sickening velocity. You gripped tight to your seatbelt as your heart pumps faster. Your legs were trembling, you were afraid.

He then lifted his leg from the pedal slowly, causing you the car to slow again. You were speechless, mostly afraid. You wanted to yell at him, slap him and punch him so bad but you're body couldn't move. Paralyzed in your seat.

He chuckled. _He fucking chuckled. Can you believe that?_

You looked to him as you pant for your breath, his face was smiling. _Terrifying._

"You always say that, but in the end. You were the one who always crawl back to me" He smirked, finally looking his direction to you.

But then you couldn't argue what he just said. You did crawl back to him. Always did. He wasn't near perfect, but he was sometimes a great company. sometimes. He's was always fun, full of ideas and he always knew cool spots to hang out with. Either it's in a middle of a fucking forest, an abandoned building, or a skateboard park. He always had rebellious ideas, just like a typical bad boy, a vandalized head. But he wasn't the typical bad boy, no no. He got you perfectly wrapped around his fingers without even _fucking_ trying. You were drawn to him, as you can say a cliché thing, he was addictive. A drug.

He stopped the car in a middle of nowhere and rolled the windows down a bit. He then walked out of the car and leaned on the side of his door. He covered his face and an orange light appeared, he was lighting a cigarette.

_He's fucking smoking again?_

Suna had his problems with smoking, it's a must. Every second there would always be a cigarette between his mouth, either a normal one or a blunt.

A few minutes passed and Suna got what he wants. His body became lighter and his thoughts was free. He climbed back in to the car. You were already curled up in a ball, your arms was hugging your own knees, tired and sad. Your eyes were red while mushy mascara was under them from the tears. 

Suna grabbed a CD from the dashboard and pushed it into his radio. Soon, Arctic Monkeys was on the speakers. He didn't start driving yet, no he didn't. He stared at you instead, smiling proudly after succesfully ruining you again. His fingers that had painted black nails moved to your chin, lifting your head up and slightly pulling your face closer to his. His fox eyes were staring at you, his eyes were red and his pupils deflated.

He pressed his lips to you, sliding a tongue on your bottom lip before shoving it in you. His mouth tasted bitter, like drugs. _He was high_ , you knew he was high.

His hand caresses your cheeks and sliding his thumbs under your eyes, swiping the tears off your face, "Shh stop crying, baby girl."

He tilted your head to the sides, your neck was exposed to him now. He hungrily bit on it, sending euphoria to your head. The ways his warm tongue glide up and down on the skin just made you roll your eyes. You were fragile around him, vulnerable, desperate. You wanted more. Your mouth moaned out pretty noices he loved.

Suna picked you up from the passenger side onto his lap, lowering his seat to the back before attaching his lip to yours again. His hand roamed to your thighs. You couldn't help to give in. Your body was for him to use, nothing else. 

His unzipped his pants before shifting himself to pull it down. Suna couldn't see your face since his face was buried on your neck. But your eyes was letting out tears, either the hurt from Suna's roughness or you're regretting this. Regretting that you let him get you that easy and letting him use you. But you couldn't resist, you also wanted it. 

"Fuck, Shit" was curses that came from Suna's mouth as the car bounces.

* * *

After finishing, you sat back to the passenger side. Not having another word to say. Suna's sex does shut you up all the time.

He smirked as he started driving again, his hand caresses the bruises on your things that he just made.

"You've been so good to me."

He droved to the direction of his apartment, but you wanted to go home. You couldn't stand this any longer, you just wanted to cry all of this out and forget about it in the morning.

"Suna take me home."

He didn't answer nor turned.

"Suna I just wanna go home," you repeated yourself.

Tears starts dwelling down again, "please" you broke out a plead.

"Shhh I'm taking you home, with me" He caresses your face and swiped the tear as it rolled down his thumb. He licked the salty tears on his thumb, and smirked, "your tears are so tasty. I love it when you cry for me. You're so pretty when you cry."

He brought you back to his apartment. He took off his shirt soon enough you both got inside and walked to the bedroom. You stopped in your tracks, you have two options now, leave and never come back or stay and suffer more. The first option was what you need and what you were going for, but as soon as Suna leaned against his bedroom door, waiting for you to join him. His body was inviting you to come. and your legs began to tremble.

Your head was spinning, unsure of the healthy decision.

But then your legged moved on it own, walking towards Suna. It was like someone was dragging you to him.

He chuckled, he knew you couldn't resist him. Not in this mental state you're in. As your body rest on his, he pulled you into a hug. Not entirely an embrace but it felt nice and warm having him like this. His hand rubbed the back of your head as he bent down to whisper, "I love you."

_Bullshit. Bullshit. Bullshit._

"I love you too, Suna" but here you are, replying to him.

He dragged your body to the bed before throwing your figure on it. His arms was wrapped around your neck in seconds, giving pressure until you felt like chocking on your breath. He wanted to see more tears as you were choked.

His did all the work, opening your clothes to his own. He feels like he owns you, you were just a doll for him. And you were. You were ready for him to wreck you again.

To fuck you up on more time.


End file.
